Yearning
by lip gloss lesbian
Summary: Wanting to touch your best friend didn't mean anything weird; it was fairly normal, actually. However, wanting to hold your best friend's hand and maybe, holy shit, kiss him? That's just plain weird. (Also, Yosuke is starting to think he maybe has a bit of a crush on his partner. Keyword being maybe.) {Yu x Yosuke}


_Wrote this to hopefully help me overcome my writer's block. Also, I had a mighty need for Yosuke being a dork and hand holding._

* * *

 **Yu x Yosuke - Yearning**

 **Fandom:** Persona 4  
 **Character:** Yosuke Hanamura, Yu Narukami  
 **Pairing(s):** Yu x Yosuke  
 **Word Count:** 671

Yosuke wasn't sure what time it was or for how long he'd been lying awake. He wanted to _sleep_ , dammit, not be kept awake by this stupid urge torturing him. He wanted to scream, but that would awaken the other occupant on the room. And he definitely didn't want that. _This is stupid_ , he thought, _I'm being stupid_.

It was all Yu's fault, Yosuke reasoned. If his ever-perfect partner had done the sane thing and slept in his bed, then he wouldn't have this problem. No, even before that, if Yu hadn't invited Yosuke over to help him with his homework, then they wouldn't have stayed up too late for Yosuke to go home. Either way, it was all Yu's fault and Yosuke was silently hating him for it.

Really, Yosuke would've been fine sleeping on the floor; he was the guest, after all. But, no, because it "wasn't fair", they were both on the floor.

And Yu's hand was _right there_.

He had shifted in his sleep, accidentally placing his hand in Yosuke's field of vision and as well as within his reach. It would be too easy to reach his arm up and intertwine their fingers and, oh god, he wanted to.

Yosuke glared at the hand illuminated in the moonlight. In that moment, it was the very embodiment of temptation, beckoning Yosuke's hand to join it with its immobility.

It would be very easy to flip himself onto his side and ignore the hand, but it held Yosuke transfixed in its sinful power. His own hand twitched as if trying to disobey his mind to join the other appendage.

Yosuke bit back a frustrated sigh before he forced his eyes closed, trying in what he knew would be a vain attempt to finally go to sleep. In what could have been a few seconds or several minutes, his eyes opened again. Except this time, they were immediately drawn elsewhere.

Yu's face was peaceful in his sleep, the moonlight painting everything in high-contrast monochrome. His breathing was deep and even, sharply contrasting how Yosuke's had become quicker and shallower. And his lips looked so soft and inviting in the moonlight that it would be so easy for Yosuke to just…no. No, no, no, no, _no_. Absolutely _not_. Kissing a guy would be weird enough, but kissing a sleeping guy was just _wrong_.

Yosuke tore his gaze away as his face burned (with what, he wasn't sure). His eyes were drawn back to Yu's hand, which seemed less sinful now. It was still lying there, relaxed with the palm facing up, still letting out its silent siren's song.

A dog barked somewhere in the night and Yosuke's willpower crumbled like a dried out sandcastle.

Slowly, as if Yu's eyes would fly open any minute to catch him in the act, he inched his trembling hand closer to Yu's. He hesitated for a couple seconds, hand hovering over the still one. He was almost to the point of no return, waiting for some sign that he shouldn't hold his partner's hand.

None came, so Yosuke very carefully fit his hand to Yu's, lacing their fingers together, before pressing his face into his pillow. His face was hot with something akin to both embarrassment and shame. He hid in the pillow until it became difficult to breathe. He risked a glance at Yu then feeling the tension seep out on him to find him sleeping on, utterly oblivious.

Only then did Yosuke allow himself to enjoy the feeling. Yu's hand was warm and Yosuke was suddenly aware of how cold his had become from apprehension. He felt the warmth from that hand seep into his and spread throughout his body before settling in his bones and causing a wave of drowsiness to wash over him.

 _This feels…really nice._

His urge sated and his nerves soothed, Yosuke finally felt sleep overtake him, entirely unaware of the small smile that had made its way onto Yu's face.

And the boys slept on.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
